Talk:Green Lanterns
First, Chapters do not found other Chapters. Second, A Fallen being forgiven and leading a Dark Angels successor Chapter? No way Jose! Supahbadmarine 12:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just to clear up what Supah said, chapters are founded by the High Lords of Terra, the only time there was marines who left a chapter and joined another (aside from renegade and traitor marines) was the second founding. Second, the fallen are not probed like someone who has been in contact with daemons, but they torture them so they can see what wrongs theyve made. If they do not, they are tortured forever, while if they do, they are given a swift merciful death. Legionaire22 13:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) What he said.:) Supahbadmarine 13:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) First of all, its a DIY chapter so stop being so scrutanizing. Two, On rare occasions Chapters have been asked to do so(Chapter Approved and other sources have said so). and Three, Not all of the Fallen were Fallen. There were a number of them who were with the Lion when he and Luther dualed. Upon being flung in to time and space several were Loyal DA. So that being said, Think of it as a Long Lost Brother returning to his Chapter. Ttgaming 13:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok so sue me. It in no way contradicts the fluff of the Warhammer 40k Space Marine History. If you are really concerned with it I can alter the information to say it was created upon the request of Azrael. And the part about him being a former Fallen, like I said previously, think of it as a long lost brother returning to his chapter. The idea came from the Fact that I love the DA and the Ultramarines Novel where Uriel returns from the EOT. Is there anything else you want to bad mouth about my Chapter? and to be honest I dont see why your making such a big deal on it, Half the Chapters on here make no sense and are no way with in the relm of possibilities. Anything else?Ttgaming 14:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok well thank you for it. Ill change the wording on their creation here in a minute, but your still not understanding this. NOT all the Fallen are Fallen. A fair number were Loyal Dark Angels. And I can even place a section in there out lining the rediscovery and reintroduction of the their Chapter Master into the Fold of the DA. He was not captured as the Fallen are but Presented him self to a Brother-Captain and willing surrendered to be brought back to the chapter. I can make it fit by saying something along the lines that he was exhonorated by the several Fallen still in custody and by Luther himself. Ill write something saying that He was there at the Lions side just before Luther came to and that he was never in luthers service. Will that work?Ttgaming 14:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes but Astlen also admitted to Firing upon the Lions ships as he entered the Caliban Atmosphere. Ok so can this be one of those times that you over look the stubborness of the DA? I have run the Idea accross several GW shops and even in a few emails and all of them have admitted it to be a fairly rare idea and that in the changing times it is not unfeasable. Simply put even if it were to happen in some shape or form do yo honestly think that the DA would admit to any one other than the Inner inner circle that it happened?Ttgaming 14:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you what. Run the idea by a few of the communities other outstanding members. I would try talking to SniperGhost, Lither and Cal. If you can convince them that this is a plausible idea, then I will fully accept and endorse it. Supahbadmarine 14:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Please feel free, the help on that would be greatly appreciated. And your input too. Thank youTtgaming 15:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lantern? Totalimmortal 17:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) {C}If this stays, I'm totally making X-Men, Avengers, and Fantastic Four. Totalimmortal 18:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The chapter motto is the Green Lantern oath... Translated into Latin, but still. Totalimmortal 18:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Look the Motto can be changed, but the format and the name can stay. They in no way cause copy right infringment. Now if I had called them the "Green Lantern Corps" THEN it would be copy right. Hell I can even change the Homeworld. Either way there is nothing wrong with Naming them the Green Lanterns. Nor is there anything wrong with the chapter being led by a former Fallen. GW likes the idea, I dont see why all of you have such a problem with it?Ttgaming 01:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Im so totally making the X-Men. They're going to have a Wolverine company with only lightning claws, and a Cyclops company for marines with head mounted las rifles... {C}Yeah, no. The name needs to change, or all references (that means ALL references) to the comic need to be removed. Totalimmortal 01:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) And like I said I can remove the References to ther Comic. Thats too easy. And in the words of GW "If the rules allow it go ahead". Ttgaming 01:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, none of you guys seem to get what I am saying when it comes to having a Fallen Leading the Chapter, Do you honestly think that ALL the Fallen are dealt with in the same way? and that if there was one that was exhonorated for his past transgressions, thanks to the fact that Luther Himself and many of the Fallen tell stories of how you fought FOR the Lion and FOR the Emperor and had done so since being Flung through time and space? Imagination isnt hard, this is not as Far Fetched as you all are trying to make it out to be.Ttgaming 01:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo. I know its been said before but any fallen found by the DA is instantly on their Sh*t List. They WILL NOT believe anything you say, UNLESS it involves repenting for their would-be sins. And as for how they are dealt with, yes they are ALL dealt with in the same way. Capture, torture, and execution in that order. It not a matter of wether they were bad or not. It a matter of the DA not giving a d*mn. Yeah...all of 40k is like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I still don't get why you're trying to bring GW into this. Granted, this is expanding on their universe, but what does that quote have to do with anything? --Totalimmortal 02:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) One must remember that this is 40k. What in the nine hells isn't possible? I meant the whole story is one massive grey zone of possibilities and warped logic. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well put. Though I think this is fairly straightfoward. Everything that i have researched has said the same thing. The Dark Angels would never allow a Fallen to return to them. Supahbadmarine 03:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope, not in a million years. -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Tons of things aren't possible! 1) female astartes 2) non-cool space wolf 3) space marine reproduction 4) female orks (technically male too, but still) {C}--Totalimmortal 03:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok so far what I am gathering is that you guys are just super opposed to the idea. And hey I get where your coming from on both ends BUT you have to remember it is a DIY Chapter. I have looked in to several of the chapters already listed and have hit possibilities that are in no way possible from any stand point. Like a Successor Chapter founding a Successor Chapter? Really? A Successor chapter having a Gene-seed from 3 different chapters, two of which are the SAME gene seed. Just let me have my Chapter and stop bashing it. And the GW reps I have talked to are both online and instore. So please for the sake of imagination, just let me have my moment?Ttgaming 05:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) So basically, here's what all the good folks here are saying. Unless your the Emperor re-incarnate, the is no way in the warped reality that is the Warhammer 40,000 universe, that a Fallen would ever, EVER, be allowed back into the ranks of the Dark Angels. EVER. So you catch drift? It's sad, but that's canon for ya'. Cold and unwavering. Vivaporius 05:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Trust me I know what everyone is saying. And I get it, BUT in the relm of possibilities, it is probable that the DA could at one point in time felt a soft spot. and In the need to Hide what they had done sent the newly returned as far from the chapter as possible so that only those of the "inner" inner circle knew the decision and what was done.Ttgaming 05:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that the Dark Angels would not believe them. You have to remember that among the first Founding Chapters the Dark Angels are the most puritanical and fanatical of all. The Rebelllion was a horrifying blemish upon their honor. They want to wipe away every trace of it. Furthermore the Space Marines are not that open mined to begin with. On your point about impossible Chapters i kindly point you to the Red Templars and the Mentors. Supahbadmarine 05:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok I dont get where your going with the Mentors but the Red Templars I can understand. But if others can have their outrageous chapters that make no sense or that dont fit anywhere in the fluff of the Space Marines, So why cant I have mine?Ttgaming 05:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you name these outrageous chapters? -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am well aware that such Chapters exist. I just do not know where to find them all and do not have the energy to hunt them all down. Though whenever I do find them they get just as much scrutiny.>:) Supahbadmarine 05:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) There are so many that I cant remember. Just off the top of my head, theres a chapter on here who is allied with the Tau. There is no way that a Space Marine Chapter in any incarnation would side with and ally its self with a Xeno Race especially one that wants to dominate parts of Imperial space.Ttgaming 05:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Supah-I thank you for your ideas and have contemplated them and even altered the chapters history and information, but this is one fact that I am sorry I feel that if I change this part the chapter loses its uniqueness and mystasysm.Ttgaming 05:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I believe I have found a good loophole for this Chapter, but the fact remains that the story as it stands is NCF. If you are willing to work with me on this I think we can satisfy the community and actually improve the article. Of course the decision is up to you as the author. Supahbadmarine 05:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok so just so I am understanding this. The article would work as long as I took out the part about the Chapter Master being a former fallen?Ttgaming 06:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well yes that is the primary problem, but there is a way in which even that could work. Are you willing to hear me out? Supahbadmarine 06:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I am honeslty willing yes. I would love to keep that bit of fluff in the chapters origins if it could work I am all ears.Ttgaming 06:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That background actually works and I like it. It might be alittle hard to write it in to the chapters history unless I write a back ground history on the chapter master himself.Ttgaming 07:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I changed a few things on the Chapter history. I also wrote in a section on the Chapter Masters History. Tell me what you think and if theres anything that could be added.Ttgaming 09:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Now, just so you understand abit more than the thousand reasons to why a fallen would never be allowed back. If Luther and the other Fallen said that they were their enemies, then the DA would probobly never belive them and think that they were planning to infect the rest of the chapter. Just so you understand why the DA would never ever ever accept a fallen back, since for them, pride stands far over justice. Legionaire22 10:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) For better of for worse, I just read all 48 comments. The only thing I have to say is that the Ultramarines made a temporary alliance with the Tau within the actual 40k cannon, so alliances with Xenos can happen, and the Ultramarines are about as Codex compliant as they get. The circumstances were rather strange, the Ultramarines were fighting the Tau, and they woke up the Necrons on this tomb world, which kind of ruined their day. They then joined ranks with the Tau to wipe out the greater threat. I believe that happens in Graham McNeil's Courage and Honor book. I'm still reading through that series, I finished Nightbringer and I'm about one hundred pages into Warriors of Ultramar. It looks like you're making appropriate changes, so you don't really need me telling you what to do. I would just say too that making a chapter is a lot of fun, but it's better when you make a legit chapter that falls inside cannon lines. Ultramarine13 02:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well that is true. But many of the SM chapters out there dont tolerate any Xeno. But touche on that point. And thank you. I have loved creating this chapter. Over the last couple of days thanks to the Input from everyone I have made changes and added information making the Chapter More Defined. Please if any one decides to take a look at all of it can I get an opinion? ThanksTtgaming 02:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) just a formatting thing, don't uppercase all the section titles, it's difficult to read. For example, instead of HISTORY just have History. I'm going to read through it when I get some more time to do it in one sitting. Alrighty Thanks for the tip. And I look forward to your input on it. Thanks again.Ttgaming 19:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC)